Recent years have seen a world-wide increase in sometimes virulent ethnic and religious intergroup conflict. Conceptually, dominant group behavior and sub-originate group responses (and behavior) should be inextricably linked. Yet.theoretical approaches to the study of dominant and subordinate group interaction have lacked clear articulation and conceptualization of these linkages. The possible self-affirming processes of dominance maintenance on the one hand, and the inter-related adaptive cognitive and behavioral responses of subordinate groups on the other, have clear implications for health and functioning at both the individual and group levels. Comparative analysis in different national contexts on dominant and subordinate groups with different socio- historical relations should shed light on those aspects of inter-group relations which are culturally specific or universal. If awarded, the fellowship period will be spent in France in two periods. During the first eight months (1/93 through 8/93), along with collaborators in France and Western Europe, empirical analysis will be conducted on an existing cross-national dataset, work will proceed on theoretical models related to the nature of dominant group attitudes and behaviors directed toward low status outgroups, and the design and implementation of a new cross-national data collection in Western and Eastern Europe and the United States in Fall 1993 will be accomplished. In the second four month visit (5/94 through 8/94) study and collaboration will continue and dynamic time series analysis will be added, based upon the proposed new 1993/94 data collection in Western and Eastern Europe and the United States. It is anticipated that several articles and a book length manuscript will result from the first visit and an initial collaborative scientific article with my French colleagues will be completed in the second visit.